Midnight Lights
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Fourth of July. The perfect day to declare United States Independence, and if a must, declare love. And Danny has a small mischievous plan up his sleeve.


Midnight Lights

**I know this is the day after Fourth of July, but I was travelling all yesterday! So… yeah. It's been a super long time since I have written for Danny Phantom. So whatever. Anyhow…. Happy Day after Fourth of July! **

**Disclaimer: Must I really say it…?**

Danny grabbed his cologne. Spraying on a generous amount of it, he smoothed out his shirt. He glanced at the mirror in front of him, smiled, and looked into his room. It was Fourth of July. Who didn't like this day?

He ran around his room gathering his phone, keys to the house, and a box. He wouldn't exactly describe his box to anyone. It was something he saved for this night. It was way too special.

Danny ran down the stairs, and ended up running into his sister. "Oh! Sorry Jazz!" He said, rubbing his aching head. Jasmine smile and nodded, rubbing her own head.

"That's alright. But where are you going?" She asked. Jazz had come down to Amity Park for her summer break. She had originally planned on staying at her college, but when she got a surprising phone call from her brother, she packed immediately and made her way home. Jazz had made it to Yale, her dream college that she had thought she had no chance in entering. She had a full scholarship, so her parents didn't even have to spend a penny on her.

Danny looked back at her, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Jazz couldn't help but laugh; he was her little brother, HER little brother.

"Going to the fireworks show tonight downtown. Wanna come?" Danny asked pausing. Jazz shrugged.

"Who else is going?"

"You know Tucker, and Sam." Danny said. Jazz could've sworn she saw him blush. She knew his crush, it was embarrassing sometimes but most of the time it was cute. Jazz looked from her college psychology book in her hands to Danny's face.

"I'd love to come." She waited patiently as Danny spread his arms out and let the signature Danny Phantom suit envelope him. As the rings finished transforming his hair and shoes, Danny opened his eyes revealing his glowing green orbs.

He held out his hand, gesturing to her. "Ready?" Jazz nodded and took her brothers cool hand. He scooped her into his arms, a hand under her knees, and one on her back. Going intangible, he fazed through the front door and flew towards downtown.

"How's Sam?" Jazz asked suddenly. Danny suddenly yelped and dropped Jazz, and caught her just as quickly.

"Repeat that?" He said his voice suddenly quiet.

"You know. You're _friend_ Sam? How is she?" Jazz had to both, kick herself mentally (which she has practiced many times in her psychology course) and bite her lip from smiling.

"Oh… uh… she's good I guess. I mean there isn't anything else. Sam is Sam! The only one I know. Herself, the Goth, the girl that I know. Yeah." Danny stammered.

"Okay." Jazz ended. She knew she pushed him already, it was enough to lighten up the mood.

…

Once they arrived, Danny set Jazz down behind a tree and quickly transformed back to his human self. "What now?" Jazz asked. Danny was scanning the crowd, obviously looking for his best friends. Suddenly he grinned, and pointed at the top of the hill.

"We go there."

Danny steered Jazz through the hordes of people looking to find a good spot for the fireworks. They really didn't have to, since the fireworks would literally be on top of their heads.

"Danny!" Sam waved to him. With a smile, Danny gave her a hug, along with Tucker. Tucker was going to Jazz, making a polite small conversation with her. "So…" Sam asked.

"So I guess we just wait until the fireworks start. Ha." Danny stuck his hands into his pockets, this wasn't going so well. The fireworks were supposed to start around nine that night. It was almost time, so Danny took Sam's hand and pulled her down to sit down next to him.

"Oh… Danny look!" Sam cried. It was nine o'clock exactly. The first firework went off into the sky. The crowd "ooohed" and "ahhed" staring up into the sky. The first one erupted, showing off a beautiful hue of reds and purples. Danny smiled and watched Sam as she stared up at the blasting rockets. The colors illuminated off her pale face, casting beautiful shadows across her face. She smiled and laughed at one that burst into a golden waterfall.

Jazz and Tucker sat behind the two, watching eagerly at both the fireworks and the denying lovebirds. The goal for the night was to have Danny kiss Sam. The biggest goal was Tucker wanted to video tape that on his PDA.

The next firework was a huge red heart. And within that heart was a smaller pink heart. Sam suddenly clutched Danny's chest as the fireworks gave off an abrupt boom. Danny shucked and placed his hand on the bare part of Sam's back. She shivered.

"Danny? Isn't this beautiful?" Sam's eyes were dazed with amazement and joy. Danny smiled, this was it, and this is it.

"Not as beautiful as you Sam." He said quietly. Sam heard it. She looked at him, a surprised expression written on her blank face.

"What?" She said. But Danny didn't have to repeat himself. He placed a hand on her cheek, and another on her bare hip. With a sharp tug, he pulled her into a kiss. Sam instantly melted into the kiss, and ironically, the fireworks were set into the finale. Blasts of colors and booms engulfed the sky. Danny pulled away and took out the mysterious box. Inside was a silver necklace with a dark purple crystal encrusted with diamonds. Danny took it out, and without a word placed it around Sam's neck.

Sam started tearing up. She fingered the necklace with one hand and with the other pulled Danny into another kiss. "I love you Danny. I know I should've told you this before, but I have always loved you." She smiled when Danny kissed her forehead.

"And I always loved you Sam."

…

Jazz and Tucker gave each other a high five, and without noticing, they held each other's hands. This was a beautiful night.

**Alright. I hated this. I'm sure you guys did too. It was too fast, cheesy, and all the above. Sorry. **** I had to hurry because I'm packing up to go home soon. So yeah… Okay well please review! **


End file.
